prehistoric_world_and_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Majungasaurus
Majungasaurus is a extinct species from a group of dinosaurs called theropods. It lived in Madacasgar from 70 to 66 million years ago, nearly at the end of the Cretaceous period. Fossil Discovery Remains of Majungasaurus was first discovered alongside the Betsiboka River by a French army officer in 1896. Over the course of the next 100 years, numerous fragmentary remains have been found from the Maevarano Formation in the Mahajanga Province from the northwestern part of Madagascar. Body Appearance - Medium-sized bipedal dinosaur - Short Arms - Legs were short, but more stocky - Had an unusual thickened bone on top of it's snout - Had more teeth than most Abelisaurids Body Structure Majungasaurus was a medium-sized bipedal dinosaur. It had very short forelimbs (arms), each arm had 4 extremely small fingers with claws. These arms would have not been useful in hunting or in any other situation. While it's hind-limbs (legs) were shorter and more stockier. Like most Abelisaurids it had an unusual thickened bone on top of it's snout, some scientists theorized that male Majungasaurus snout was most likely brightly colored and was used to attract mates of the opposite sex. However the difference was that Majungasaurus had more teeth in it's upper and lower jaw than any other Abelisaurids. Once that Majungasaurus bite onto it's prey, it would not let go as it's teeth were curved backwards as it was designed to tear flesh. Food Majungasaurus was the apex predator in it's ecosystem, mainly preying on large herbivores such as Rapetosaurus. So, it probably ate pretty much anything it could bite on, the only thing that Majungasaurus could have trouble preying on was most likely another Majungasaurus. Hunting Behavior The disadvantages of Majungasaurs was that it had short forelimbs rendering useless in combat. It also had very poor vision meaning it had to get close to see it's prey. In addition to that, thanks to it short legs, Majungasaurus would not been able to chase any fast-moving prey. Due to these disadvantages, Majungasaurus would have probably been a ambush predator, trying to get as close as possible to it's prey before striking. As long as Majungasaurus managed to bite onto it's prey, it would not let go due to it's teeth being curved backwards. Afterwards, it would have probably waited for it's prey to be fully-exhausted, before finishing it off with a bite to the neck. Animal Behavior Due to it's harsh environment, Majungasaurus was one of the first few dinosaurs to have been confirmed eating it's own kind (cannibalism). Although it is unknown if the Majungasaurus actively hunted each other or it had scavenged on the remains of another Majungasaurus. Like most animals, a mother Majungasaurus will fiercely guard a young against any intruder especially if it's another male Majungasaurus. So, Majungasaurus like most carnivores were probably fiercely-territorial. And with any other species, male Majungasaurus probably fought another male Majungasaurus for mating rights as many fossil remains shown that some Majungasaurus had bite wounds that were healed, which could only come from another Majungasaurus. Evolution Line Unknown as of now. Extinction Unknown as of now. Trivia 1. Originally, this dinosaur was called Majungatholus, but that name is now considered as junior synonym instead. 2. Majungasaurus has become one of the best-studied theropod dinosaurs from the Southern Hemisphere due to it's well-preserved fossil remains. 3. Majungasaurus has been featured in many shows such "Jurassic Fight Club" and "Planet Dinosaur" etc. 4. Majungasaurus respiratory system was quite similar to modern birds, proving further that dinosaurs were the origins of modern-day birds. Category:Theropoda Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Mesozoic Era Category:Carnivore Category:Madagascar Category:Maevarano Formation Category:Verified by Founder/Admin/Mod for completion